Winter Wonderland
by SinfullyMadex
Summary: SEQUEL TO SILVER BELLS. CHRISTMAS ONESHOT. Matt and Emma get prepared for Matt Hardy's Big Ass Christmas Bash while two of their friends bring good news. MattOC. ShannonOC.


**A/N:** _MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE_! This is a sequel to last year's Christmas oneshot, **Silver Bells**. Please go read and review that first. Everything will make sense then, promise. Primarily MattxEmma and some ShannonxAndie. Just Christmas fluff. _Note_: Chantel's and Tina's oneshots should be up soon, first week of January at the latest. Read. Review. ENJOY! Peace and love!

* * *

"Emma?"

Matt Hardy poked his head out of his bedroom, looking out into the hallway. He heard the unmistakable sound of his girlfriend singing, but she was nowhere to be found. As he stepped into the hall, he felt Emma jump onto his back. Her lips trailed down his neck and he could almost feel her smiling. Matt pulled her in front of him, his lips moving to hers. He stepped back, his eyes moving over the short, satin red dress she was wearing. God, she was beautiful. Emma grinned, spinning around so that her boyfriend could get a better look. She was teasing him and he loved and hated her for it. Mostly he loved it. probably because she always succumbed to him in the end.

"Ya damn tease," Matt moaned into her neck.

Emma giggled softly, locking eyes with him. It wasn't the first time he'd uttered those words to her. She loved to tease him. His hands slipped down her back, gently grabbing her ass. She rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes for a brief moment. Matt's touch felt so good to her. It was like a drug. Emma opened her eyes and found Matt's lips crashing down against hers. She grinned softly before breaking away from him and disappearing downstairs.

Matt quickly followed and found Emma by the small Christmas tree in his living room. She stood smiling at him, a gold bow sitting in her brown and pink hair. She looked like a little five year old. When Matt drew closer to her, she held mistletoe over head. He laughed at her corniness, something that always attracted him. He was glad to kiss her anytime, anywhere. The more the better, actually. Emma moved her lips to Matt's, her tongue sliding into his mouth. She held the kiss for a moment before pulling away, teasing him once more.

"We have to get ready," Emma whispered.

"No," Matt shook his head. "It's still early."

Tonight was the night of the annual Matt Hardy's Big Ass Christmas Bash and within the hour, all of their friends would be arriving to party in the BCR dome. But, at the moment, all Matt wanted to do was pleasure his girlfriend. After everything they'd been through that year, he was grateful that they were able to work things out. During their brief break up, they'd both been a wreck. An absolute, utter wreck. Now he cherished every single moment with her. That was how it should've always been.

"You still haven't gotten dressed," Emma giggled.

Matt looked down, realizing that she was right. He was still wearing only his boxers. He laughed as well before moving his lips to her neck. Emma danced out of his grasp, ordering him to get dressed. Before he could protest, she'd disappeared out back. Matt headed back upstairs to get dressed. He slipped on a pair of jeans and a black button down. There was still plenty of time before the party and he wanted one thing. That's right. He wanted his Christmas present early.

* * * * *

Emma was truly happy again. Really. She was. But, it'd been almost a year since everything had fallen apart. January had been when her affair with Jeff had come to light. Matt swore he'd never speak to her again. For six months, she'd been depressed about losing him over a drunken night in Las Vegas. But, then Matt had called out of the blue. He'd said that he needed her more than anything. Emma wasn't stupid. She wasted no time going to see him.

She was more than thankful that he'd forgiven her. Did they talk about what happened? No. That was what bothered Emma. She felt that her affair was something they needed to talk about. For all she knew, Matt was still upset about it and bottling his anger. Emma leaned back against the wall of Matt's house, closing her eyes as she took a drag off her cigarette. She felt hands move by her waist and she opened her eyes, smiling when she saw Matt. Unfortunately, he picked up on her uneasiness.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Emma lied, turning away.

"Emmaline."

"You really forgive me, right?"

Matt sighed, hanging his head. He should've known that she'd bring this up. He'd been devastated upon finding out that his precious girlfriend had been sleeping with his brother. Matt was dead set on cutting Emma out of his life. He refused to put up with _another_ cheating girlfriend. He succeeded in doing so for six months. But, then the nightmares started. They were all about Emma. In every nightmare, she died of a drug overdose. The nightmares were so real, so vivid.

It wouldn't have been a big deal to him if Emma hadn't had a history of drug abuse. It'd never been some huge thing. But, her college years were trouble for her. The fact that the nightmares affected him so much made Matt realize that he'd always be love with Emma. Her affair wouldn't change that. Nothing would. He really didn't expect Emma to take him back. But, she had. He considered it to be a miracle because on that same day, he'd patched things up with his brother.

"Em, it still hurts to know that you and Jeff snuck around behind my back," Matt started. "But, you mean too much to me and I don't wanna live without you."

"We never really talked about it," Emma frowned. "I know you were hurt and angry, I just don't want anything to ruin us again."

"Things will be perfect, Em. Just don't sleep with my brother again."

Matt couldn't help teasing her. Besides, it showed that there were no more hard feelings. Emma might've doubted that, but it was the truth. With the new year coming in less than a week, he wanted to put everything behind him. That was his New Year's Resolution and he wanted it to come into play as soon as possible. Christmas Eve seemed like the perfect time. Emma stamped out her cigarette, resting her head against Matt's chest. She whispered that she loved him and he did the same, kissing the top of her head.

* * * * *

"Matt? Emma?" Shannon Moore called out. "You guys home?"

He went inside anyway, hand in hand with his new fiancée Andie Carlisle. The brunette ran her fingers through her hair as she followed Shannon inside. The house was quiet, something that was unusual for their friends. Matt tended to be a bit reserved at times, but Emma was one of the loudest people any of them knew. Next to Andie of course. Shannon glanced around before turning to his fiancée. He pulled her into a kiss, his hand on the small of her back.

Andie returned his kiss, her arms moving to his neck. She giggled when Shannon's lips traveled to her neck. She was still in awe that he'd proposed only a half an hour ago. She was on cloud nine and that was sort of a weird feeling for her. Shannon stopped kissing her, looking into her eyes for a brief moment. He truly loved seeing her this happy and he loved that he was the reason for her happiness. Andie pulled him back into a kiss, gripping his shirt as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

"Get a room, ya pervs!" Emma teased.

Matt chuckled as he and Emma joined their friends in the living room. Shannon and Andie laughed as well, hugging and kissing the other couple. Emma caught a glimpse of Andie's engagement ring and her mouth nearly fell open. She grabbed her best friend by the arm, dragging her into the other room. Matt gave his girlfriend an incredulous look as Shannon just smirked. The Hardy boy started to assume that he was missing something.

"What was that about?" Matt asked.

"I've got really great news," Shannon smiled.

* * * * *

"Shannon fucking proposed?!"

Emma couldn't contain her glee. For years, Andie and Shannon had denied having feelings for each other. Once they finally got together, everyone knew it was only a matter of time before they actually got engaged. Andie simply laughed at her friend, though she was equally gleeful. Everything in her life had fallen into place and she was with the man of her dreams. She honestly couldn't ask for more.

"When did he propose?" Emma asked.

"Before we came over here," Andie couldn't hide her smile.

"Sweetie, I'm so happy for you. It's about time you two got engaged."

"So everyone's been saying."

Andie laughed, though she knew all of her friends were right. Shannon had always been for her and it took her too long to realize it. She couldn't believe that everything she'd ever wanted had been right in front of her all along. The brunette looked across at Emma, smiling when she saw that her friend was incredibly happy as well. When Matt had left her, Andie wasn't sure if Emma could handle it. But, the other girl got her wish and she and Matt reunited.

The girls were still chatting away when Matt and Shannon joined them. From the looks of it, Shannon had broken the news of the engagement as well. Matt couldn't help noticing how happy all of them looked. He moved to Emma's side, wrapping his arms around her as he rested his chin on her shoulder. He couldn't ask for a more perfect Christmas. Almost everything was there. The tree, the champagne. The only things missing were Jeff and Hope and Shane and Raina. But, it was still early.

"Hey, where's Jeff?" Shannon asked. "He should've been here by now."

"Eh, well, Hope's been keeping him pretty busy," Matt smirked.

"I wouldn't doubt that. They're always all over each other."

"But, who says we can't start the party now?"

Matt headed to the bar, opening up a bottle of champagne before grabbing four glasses. After pouring some champagne into each glass, he passed one to Emma, Shannon and Andie. They each held their glasses high, gathering around the bar. They were all full of smiles and good cheer, like one of those super corny Christmas cards. But, this was how they always loved spending the holidays: with the greatest friends anyone could ask for.

"Merry Christmas, guys," Matt said. "I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather spend Christmas with than the Core Group."

"Merry Christmas!" the other three replied in unison.

* * *

**A/N:** Merry Christmas! Hope y'all have a great holiday! :D


End file.
